


Honourable

by Sol_Invictus



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/F, Femslash, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Honourable » was most certainly <i>not</i> what came to Mac’s mind when she thought about Phryne.</p>
<p>Fill for <a href="http://highly-opinionated-dr-mac.tumblr.com/">highly-opinionated-dr-mac</a>'s prompt: <i>"Femslash about Dr Mac/Miss Fisher set before Phryne got involved with Jack, maybe early S1 but casual and friends with benefits kind of thing."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Honourable

**Author's Note:**

> Liane de Pougy was a famous French courtesan during the Belle Époque. Courtesans like her were called _cocottes_. She wrote a novel about her lesbian love affair with an American author called _Idylle sapphique_.
> 
> Unbeta'd. I hope I have correctly fulfilled your request!

« Honourable » was most certainly _not_ what came to Mac’s mind when she thought about Phryne. Her friend had an aura which felt like a scandal magnet. She had the talent to make you feel indecent just by glancing at her. Phryne was presently using that talent on Mac, all the while pretending to be very absorbed by her book.

“Stop giving me these lustful stares, you wicked woman.”

“Lustful? I vehemently deny the accusation”, purred the black-haired woman. “I’ll have you know that you are talking to the Honourable Phryne Fisher.”

“Honourable, you say”, Mac put her glass of whisky down with a smirk. “Your French sergeant may recall you in a radically different way, I think.”

“I was only helping him with his chronic leg pain!”

This time, the red-head chuckled. Phryne was the living image of innocence and naivety with her mock indignation. This was, however, quickly replaced by a wicked smile. She put aside her book and beckoned the doctor. Mac slowly approached her friend, a no less wicked smile on her lips too.

“Pray tell, _Honourable_ Phryne Fisher, what were you reading just now?”

“A very interesting story about female friendship called _Idylle sapphique_ ”, Phryne’s eyes twinkled with lust. “Liane de Pougy wrote it. Maybe you’ve heard of her?”

“Ah, yes. Liane de Pougy”, whispered huskily the doctor as she bent down to press light kisses on her friend’s throat. “The _Honourable_ Liane de Pougy.”

“The most honourable of them all”, Phryne moaned in the most non-honourable way possible.


End file.
